


the weakness of the good detective

by impilusa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forbidden Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Secret Relationship, UshiOi Week 2020, criminal!au, detective Ushijima, forbidden relationship, swindler Oikawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27040384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/impilusa/pseuds/impilusa
Summary: ushijima has been chasing oikawa tooru, the great swindler, for almost a year. everyone thinks he's doing a great job trying to catch him, but the truth is, oikawa has become his weakness, and maybe he's not the perfect guy for the job anymore.ushioi week, day 5: criminal!au
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	the weakness of the good detective

Day 5: Criminal!

"It's okay. If there's one thing Ushijima knows how to do, it's to catch the bad guys," Daichi told the police chief while he patted Wakatoshi on the back a couple times. "Oikawa won't be able to hide from him much longer.”

Ushijima had to look away. If Daichi knew...

"I will do my best," he dared to say, though he felt it was a lie.

When the station chief released them, Daichi and Ushijima went to their designated investigation office at the police station. It was small, and had little light, but it was progress for both of them as detectives. Even though they didn't always work together on the same cases, being able to share a work space spoke volumes about how well they got along and how much they managed to help each other grow in their career.

However, despite their very good relationship, Ushijima had not been able to tell Daichi about the big mistake he made in the Oikawa Tooru case.

Ushijima had been close, terrifyingly close to catching Oikawa, the great swindler who had managed to pick the pockets of the most important magnates in Japan. Rumours said that he had managed to get close to them through his good looks, offering services as an escort form a company that was changing their name at the same time as Tooru was changing his prey.

He was a ghost, untraceable. But somehow, after being behind the man for almost eight months, Ushijima had finally found a concrete clue. It had led him to dress up formally and go to dinner at a hotel in Tokyo's wealthiest area. It didn't take long for a sweet-looking man with hazel eyes framed by long eyelashes and intense chocolate, hair to sit at his table and offer him company for the night.

Wakatoshi knew what would happen if he allowed that man to stay with him. He was supposed to know, and that he had agreed to be with Oikawa only for the sake of the investigation. Letting the man act on him would give him an idea of how his scam was working, and he was even ready to catch him in-fraganti.

And yet it was Oikawa who caught him red-handed, with the sweetest mouth Wakatoshi had ever tasted. Oikawa's body had been like entering heaven, and he still found it hard to admit that he had spent an entire night with the man and had not managed to get a single bit of information about him.

His mission had failed because he had given himself over to pleasure, the opposite of the good professional that Wakatoshi had always believed himself to be. However, it seemed that it had only taken one man who had awakened all his carnal instincts to turn him into little more than a beast. In the end, Ushijima had woken up the next day alone, in a bed in the hotel suite, and empty-handed.

No trace of Oikawa Tooru, who he lost track of for months after that.

The only striking thing about the situation had been that Ushijima's credit card had disappeared, yet the funds on it were never moved. Wakatoshi had been watching to see if it was stolen from his account, so he could keep track of Oikawa, but he was disappointed, because no one ever withdrew money without his authorization.

He wasn’t ready to admit to Daichi his failure, though.

“Are you okay? You seem a little pale.”

“I’m fine. I’ll just keep on looking through these files they sent me from the bank the other night. You should go, Daichi.”

“Alright. Just don’t overwork yourself, alright? See you tomorrow”.

“Til’ tomorrow.”

The office was dark. Ushijima couldn’t stop thinking why Oikawa hadn't moved a single penny from his account.

Or well, that was until today.

The phone call came a couple of hours after Ushijima and Daichi had said goodbye to each other in the office. Ushijima was already on his way home for the day, when his phone started vibrating. It was an automatic message he had coordinated with the bank after the event with Oikawa, who would call him if even one penny was moved from his account with his stolen old card.

When the call was cut off, a text message came in immediately, sending the address of the place where the card had been used, and the amount to be paid. Ushijima readed it at the first red light he encountered.

He stared at his phone in awe.

Oikawa Tooru was at the same hotel in Tokyo where they had first met. He had bought the same wine that he ordered when he sat down with Wakatoshi at the table, and the same dish that Wakatoshi had been eating: miso soup. 

Ushijima immediately changed the direction on the GPS of his car, speeding towards the hotel. It didn't take him long to get there, almost twenty five minutes, but the traffic had been especially quiet that night.

When he parked the car, it crossed his mind to call for reinforcements, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything about the situation, and plus, he would have to end up explaining why Oikawa Tooru had his old car. But clearly it was all the plan of Oikawa Tooru to lure him into his nets. And Ushijima would fall into them, of course. Tooru's recent actions were like the song of a mermaid, and he could not even think of turning away from the sweet sound.

He was walking straight into his trap. And he was, right now, completely defenseless. 

"Excuse me, sir, you cannot pass unless you have a reservation.”

"I'm not here for the food," Ushijima muttered, flashing his badge. The restaurant's receptionist's eyes opened and he immediately let him in without adding anything else.

Ushijima walked with a determined step to the table where they had sat the first time. Oikawa was in the same seat, with his back to him, and when Ushijima surrounded the table, he was met with the face of Oikawa holding a smile and his eyes closed.

"I assume you came alone," he said without opening his eyes.

With a touch of rage, Ushijima looked at Oikawa's perfect face. His skin still looked like sweet porcelain, his eyelashes were as long as he remembered them, his lips dyed by the expensive red wine smiled in a way that disturbed him. However, the image also brought back memories of the passionate night they had shared, and Ushijima practically felt his body pulsing in the places where Tooru had kissed and loved him. 

"Yes, I am alone."

"Aren't you going to sit down?”

"It depends on what your business is with me.”

Oikawa laughed a little and opened his eyes. He was dressed in a black satin shirt that highlighted his broad shoulders. His biceps were marked when he raised his right hand and showed him Ushijima's credit card, dancing between his long fingers.

"I thought it would be good to give it back to you.”

Ushijima sat at the table, looking at Oikawa with a frown.

"You didn't use it until today. Why?"

"I'm not that dumb, dear." Oikawa's eyes were fixed on him. "The first time you sat there, it was more than obvious that you were looking for me. You weren't even surprised to see me. I wasn't very surprised when, after taking your card, I discovered that you were a detective."

"However, you could have spent whatever you wanted. You are the best at erasing your tracks. This would have been a piece of cake for you. Not even the police is a rival to your abilities.”

"Yes, probably." He shrugged. "However, I would have missed my chance to see you here again. I knew that the moment I used it, you would come to me. I didn't want to swindle the one person who treated me as more than just a toy, no matter how much you paid for my services with this.” He turned the card over between his fingers again, making it shine under the warm light of the restaurant. "If I had done that, I would have missed my chance to have you here again.”

Ushijima felt his breath getting stuck. Was Oikawa really implying that he hadn't emptied his account just because he wanted to see him again?

"Do you realize this is wrong? I'd have to arrest you right now."

Oikawa laughed again, and took a sip of his wine with a lot of fun on his face. "Oh, yeah? And with what evidence?"

Swallowing his spit, Ushijima looked away. He didn't have enough evidence to arrest him, and that was what he hated most of all. He was making an unfounded threat, and they both knew it. He shouldn't have even come in the first place, because he had known before he came that he wouldn't get anything out of it.

"I'm close to catching you," he dared to say. "Maybe the next time I see you, you'll be on the other side of an interrogation table, and I'll ask you questions before I take you to court.”

"Maybe. That's one of the things about fate, really, you never know what will happen.” Tooru smiled gently at him and spread the card across the table. Ushijima took it slowly, as if afraid that if he made a sudden move, Oikawa would take it away from him. "That is yours. I won't spend money on it anymore.”

He stood up, placing both hands on the table and looking at Ushijima with an expression of pure joy, as if he had had a chance to see the future and had seen one that was very flattering to him. "However, the room we will use tonight, will be on my own."

Ushijima also stood up, feeling his heart beating in his ears.

"I have never agreed to share a room with you.”

"That's the best part," Tooru conceded, turning to walk to the elevator at the end of the restaurant. Ushijima followed a few steps behind him. "As much as you don't want to, you'll do it anyway, because we both know how much you want me.”

Ushijima bit his lip as he watched Oikawa enter the elevator. The man turned inside and looked at him with that satisfied look, as if he knew he had him in the palm of his hand.

He could have rejected him. In fact, at that very moment, Ushijima could run to the reception desk and ask for Tooru's room payment information. He could track him down right then and there and get the evidence. It would be all he needed to jail him. It was his chance, and Oikawa surely knew it.

However, those hazel eyes were watching him, and there was a glow that Ushijima could identify. Fear. Distrust. He wondered if Tooru had ever been betrayed in the past, and it had hurt him so much that it ended up making him the person he was now. Perhaps he had. And Ushijima, as much as he didn't want to admit it, didn't want to betray him again.

So, instead of going looking for the opportunity that would disappear the next day when Oikawa left in the middle of the darkness to erase his tracks... Ushijima entered the elevator, just before the doors closed behind him.

Tooru's smile was immense.

"You're not such a good cop after all," he teased in a funny tone, reaching out to Ushijima and wrapping his arms around his neck. He smelled of mint. "I think I'll let you handcuff me, though.”

"I don't have the handcuffs on me," answered Ushijima stoically, although he wrapped his arms around Tooru’s waist and drew him closer.

Oikawa shrugged. "It's a shame, but I'm sure we'll find some other way to have fun.” He moved closer to his face and barely touched his lips. "What do you say, Ushiwaka?”

He was going to hate himself for that the next day. He knew it. But he couldn't resist, not to that hazelnut look that was saying please with his big, round and beautiful eyes.

"I think it's perfect, Oikawa Tooru."

And when he kissed him, he couldn’t think of anything else. No one had to know if they were doing something wrong or not, and for a couple hours they could pretend to be something they weren’t.

Only for that night, they were not a cop and a criminal. They were just two men in love.

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! this is my first ushioi that comes to the world!!! i've written about them before but it will probably be forever on my drafts, so when i saw that there was the ushioi week going on i couldn't let the opportunity go away! So here's my entry for day 5, criminal AU, because i just visualized this story the moment i saw the prompt.  
> I hope you liked it and sorry if you see any mistakes, english is not my first language so i'm still learning :))


End file.
